Gandi
Gandi is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 426 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Gandi work diligently to produce Marble and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Gandi will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Gandi has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Gandi allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Gandi believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Gandi will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Gandi – A prosperous nation The nation of Gandi arose from small tribes battling each other around the European countryside, the tribes were very primitive when it came to tech and infrastructure. After many years as small tribes scattered all over the land, a man named B. Danish, who were a former tribal general broke out of the tribe he had been general in. After breaking out of the tribe and resigning from his position as a general in the tribal army, he started preaching unity, peace, better welfare and great benefits from it. For 3 years he preached peace, and many a war tired citizen arose with him and supported him in his fight for peace and freedom. After the 3 years no solutions was made, B. Danish and the citizens, fought the small tribal armies, and won even though they lacked weapons and equipment. After the great victory, B. Danish was elected to President of the new land, a man of the people. Not long after the election B. Danish announced the name of the united tribes, it’s name was to be.. Gandi a promising name for a promising nation. So far Gandi has only seen small skirmishes with small neighbouring rogue tribes, Gandi remains a peaceful nation, but if Gandi, Gandi’s allies or any other nations that are good are struck by war or unjust actions, Gandi WILL step in, and Gandi’s sons and daughters will fight to the bitter end. ---- The rules that the citizens of Gandi live by is as follows: Article I The creation of Gandi and the Beliefs #''I.'' Gandi were created from warring tribes, united by B. Danish with help from the people. #''II.'' Gandi is a peaceful nation, but if she, her allies or any other peaceful nations are attacked Gandi WILL retaliate with great force. #''III.'' Gandi is against tech raiding and against attacking without reason, but as II says Gandi does not tolerate unjust actions. Article II The General Citizen #'I.' The general citizen of Gandi will always be protected by the army of Gandi, but the citizens are also expected to be patriotic and support the army. #'II.' The general citizen of Gandi are expected to proudly fly the flag of Gandi on holidays and other days where celebration or mourning are necessary. Article III Leadership #'I.' The nation of Gandi has 13 senators which are elected by the people, and from one of those the President are elected. #'II.' The President are the only person with the responsibility and therefore the only one to make decisions, he can listen to advices from all 13 senators and the leaders of the different ministries, and also the army management, but he is the only one to make the decision. #'III.' If the Senators sees the President unfit to continue as President, they can take a vote if 10 out of the 13 Senators votes for a new president, there will be an election and the citizens of Gandi decides. Article IV War #'I.' Due to Gandi’s position on war, war is only an option if Gandi herself, her allies, or other nations are attacked. #'II.' The President are again the one who decides if the nation are going to war. #'III.' The nation of Gandi uses voluntary soldiers in any wars they may came to, but if the war breaks out of control and there are a need of more soldiers or there are a need of soldiers to defend the home land, people over 20 and under 40 will get recruited. #'IV.' Whilst in war the Gandi army management are decision takers, but the President must receive an report once a day in peace time and once every other hour in times of war, and if something of importance happens he is to be notified immediately. #'V.' Gandi is against nuclear weapons and does not own any at this time. Article IV Treaties and Embassies #'I.' Gandi will not sign a treaty or make an embassy within another nation if there is a chance of getting into war for it, unless there are special circumstances. #'II.' We will uphold any treaty we signed, and we expect our allies to do the same. #'III.' Gandi will of course help anyone asking for help, unless special circumstances are present. Signed on behalf of the nation of Gandi /B. Danish Current sitting President, elected by the people /Peter D. Jackson sitting Vice-President elected by the people /Jack C. Lakefield current General of the Royal Gandian Army --83.93.169.247 20:46, 17 November 2007 (UTC)